The present invention relates generally to a tipping grid for use on floating dredges, and more particularly, to a tipping grid assembly which includes a mechanism for cleaning material out of the grid.
In dredging operations, material picked up by the dredging shovels is deposited on a tipping grid and by means of the latter is separated from oversize particles, which are discharged through the inclination of the grid.
It is a frequent problem with tipping grids of this kind, however, that soiling and clogging of the grid will occur, particularly when the earth is loamy, so that gravel cannot pass through the grid as desired. Consequently, such grids must be repeatedly cleaned by the operating crew.